Sirius remembers
by Ry Lupin
Summary: Sirius remembers things from Hogwarts and lily and james wedding.the birth of harry


This is my second fan-fic pardon if it is not very good!   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing... Makes you feel kind of bad saying that doesn't it?:(  
Anyway I've called Rowling twice and she still says no to me owning anything J/k ;P  
  
._.-._.-._.Sirius Black Remembers._.-._.-._.  
  
I remembered the first day we all met as if it were yesterday. I wasn't very  
nervous because I came from a wizarding family, and new some magic.  
The main thing I was nervous about was making friends.There was no reason  
for me to be so nervous about this. I looked around and saw a few people my  
parents talked about from work. I kissed my mother good-bye and got on the train.  
All the compartments except for one in the middle of the train  
three boys were already in there. One with untidy black hair light,and light blue eyes.  
One with mousy looks and brown eyes. And a boy with light brown hair dark blue  
eyes. "Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked the boy with messy black hair.   
"Sure sit here" said the boy. "My name is James Potter" The boy with black hair said  
"What's yours?" I thought for a second and said "Sirius Black, and you?" I turned   
asking the light brown haired boy sitting next to me "Remus Lupin nice to meet you"  
"And what about you?" I asked the mousy boy "Peter Pettigrew" He squeeked.  
  
We did everything together.It wasn't until Remus told us he was a werewolf that we   
were really close.  
  
"Guys I have something to tell you..." He told us one day while we were in the boys   
dormitory. We all surrounded him as he told us what he wanted to tell us.  
"I'm a er.... I'm a-" He began "Go on Remus spit it out" I told him.  
"Fine...I'm a... I'm a werewolf" He said.   
James looked at him puzzled then said "And?" I happened to agree with James whole  
heartedly. Peter however looked pettrified..frozen in fear. I smacked him upside the  
head. "I was afraid you guys would abandon me!" Remus said looking shocked  
at our reaction.  
"Why would we abandon you? You are our best friend that doesn't change a thing  
who cares if you get all hairy and have fangs evey full moon not like you ever tried to   
hurt us I mean you leave the castle every month don't you?" I said impatiently as if  
we were talking about something un-inportant. In fact I thought it was un-inportant.  
James looked at Remus and finally grinned and said "If there is anything we can do  
Moony old pal we'll be glad to do it."  
  
And that we did. Animagus.  
  
I was a dog, James was a Stag,and Peter was a Rat.. Padfoot,Prongs,Wormtail.   
And Moony. From then on we were friends for life so we thought...  
  
  
James and Lily were a happily married couple I remember the wedding as if it were   
yesterday. I had never been to a more perfect wedding they were meant for eachother.  
Peter couldn't attend for certain reasons in which he would not reveal. But me and  
Remus came.Laughing,dancing,joking(what we did best),reminising  
  
A year later they had Harry. He looked exactly like James if it weren't for his eyes  
you would have thought he was a clone.He had Lily's bright green eyes. They had   
to have been the happiest people in the world that day. James was yelling at the top  
of his lungs "I'm a father!!! Look at my son! Splitting image of his father...me!" I would  
have been sarcastic and said "No!! James he looks like me! Don't be silly!" But...   
I was afraid of wait he might have done to me. I was made God Father.  
  
October 31,1981 had to have been the saddest day of my life. James and Lily were  
dead. So was Lord Voldemort.The only living person(if you could call Voldemort a   
person) was Harry. He lived. I was framed by none other than Wormtail AKA Peter  
Pettigrew. He was a traitor turning his back on his friends. Faked his own death.  
I was thrown into Azkaban.  
  
I managed to escape 13 years later to commit the crime that I was thrown into Azkaban  
for "commiting". I was going to kill Pettigrew. I would have to if it weren't for Harry.  
He stopped me from killing him. Something James would have done.  
  
Now I am on the run for a crime I didn't commit. The only people who know I am   
innocent are Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley,and Hermione Granger.   
  
  
THE ENDDDDD  
  
.-._.-._.-.awww.-._.-._.-.  
(a/n) Sorry if that was really cheesy fan-fic it was the best I could do. :) Please Review   
Please even if it might not be the best story in the world!!! :):):):) 


End file.
